This multicenter, randomized clinical trial will examine the effect of iron depletion (phlebotomy) on serum aminotransferases (biochemical parameters), viremia levels (virologic parameters), and hepatic histology in hepatitis C patients. The possible genotypic-determined differences in response to both iron depletion (phlebotomy) and alpha interferon in patients with chronic hepatitis C will also be examined.